1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display panel capable of reducing a pad area connected to an external circuit module and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel displaying an image and an external circuit module applying various control signals to the display panel. The display panel includes a display area in which the image is displayed and a non-display area in which the image is not displayed. The display panel and the external circuit module are accommodated in a receiving container, e.g., a chassis. In addition, the display panel and the external circuit module are connected to each other by signal wires, such as a tape carrier package or a flexible printed circuit board.
The signal wires are attached between a side portion of the display panel and the external circuit module. Accordingly, the display panel is required to provide a space at the side portion, to which the signal wires are attached. The side portion of the display panel is in the non-display area of the display panel. Since the space at the side portion increases the non-display area of the display panel in which the image is not displayed, and thereby undesirably increases an overall planar dimension of the display panel, reduction of a size of the non-display area is desired.